Reminiscent
by Odji
Summary: After breaking his heart eons ago, Sebastian has decided to try and accept Undertaker's love once more - of course, only when Ciel Phantomhive himself makes the suggestion. Undertaker/Sebastian PWP.
1. Chapter 1

AN: THIS IS NOT MINE. POSTING FOR A FRIEND.

Reminiscent

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian was lost.

For no apparent reason, Ciel was feeling nosy today, and seemed to want to know every last detail about Sebastian's sexual life. This was why Sebastian preferred not to contract with teenagers - with those hormones, they often began to pry into things he would really rather they didn't pry into. But he gave Ciel a chance, so he was playing the price now.

How annoying.

"My Lord, what, exactly, are you looking for?" Sebastian sighed.

"Take a seat, demon," Ciel snapped. The butler did so, and his master continued, "Elizabeth is becoming more physical with me, and I know that it will only be a few more years before she takes it to that level. I request to know what age you were when you became sexually active."

Sebastian gave an awkward cough. "My Lord, with all due respect, I am one hell of a butler, not one hell of a marriage counselor."

"Sebastian," the boy said in a warning tone.

"Very well, my Lord, if you must know, I was two hundred and eighty three, the human equivalent of twenty seven," the demon sighed.

"Really? That's odd. Who was your first?" Ciel questioned.

"... No one you know."

"Are you suggesting that you've done something like that with someone I know?" the mortal questioned. Sebastian gave a faint smile.

"Those people are dead now, my Lord, please do not worry about it."

"... What about Undertaker?" Ciel asked. The demon blanched.

"My Lord, I respect him, as we are close to the same age - he is only a couple years older than myself, you see," he said, choosing his words carefully. "But I have not had... those kinds of relations with him."

"Would you?" Ciel pressed.

"... I don't know," Sebastian answered, completely honest.

Thankfully, Ciel was satisfied with that.

~~~

Unfortunately, Ciel's unusual suggestion was planted in Sebastian's subconscious mind. And that subconscious thought... embedded itself in a dream...

'Sebastian, Sebastian...,' taunted the rich voice with a creaky, vibrating laugh. 'You should be wiser than to look so sexy in front of me.'

"Ah-!" Sebastian yelped as warmth engulfed his member. "Undertaker... stop... hah... hahh...," he moaned, feeling unusually sensitive around the silver-haired male. "Gods... Undertaker..."

He didn't feel himself. He felt submissive, and weak... not to mention how much pleasure he was feeling. Something inside him felt a sort of coiling in his abdomen, as if at any moment he would lose himself completely to the mortician.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The ravenette froze completely, his blood-red eyes flying open, and he slowly sat upright, before pausing as it registered that the occurence between him and Undertaker was a dream. He groaned, rubbing his forehead, before looking over to the brown shelf holding the many bells marked with the day-to-day services he would perform for Ciel. Finally, he realized that it was morning, and he slowly sat up, before sighing as he felt the stiffness in his groin. "Damn... this is rare," he mused, before sliding off of the bed and heading into the bathroom to take care of his little problem.

~~~

Later that day...

"It looks like Scotland Yard won't do anything good for us on this case, either," Ciel sighed as he glared past the caution signs. "Let's go see him."

Him... as in Undertaker himself.

Sebastian loathed the way his heart began to race.

As the two stepped into the old shop to see Undertaker perched on his desk, cradling his beloved cookie jar in his arms as he munched on the bone-shaped treats he was so fond of. He waved lazily when he saw Ciel, setting down the jar and smiling at the two. "Hello, Earl," he said. "Let me guess, you're here about my most recent guests?"

"Indeed," Ciel sighed.

"Well, Mr. Phantomhive, you know my price!" the silverette giggled. "Will it be the butler or yourself giving me a fine laugh?"

"Sebastian, you do it," the earl sighed. Almost immediately, the demon felt himself growing heated at Undertaker's stare, and he glanced down at his young Lord, before sighing.

"Would you mind stepping outside, my Lord?" he questioned. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Don't take too long," he sighed.

"Do NOT look inside," Sebastian replied. As the young mortal stepped out, Sebastian looked back at Undertaker, his eyes glowing a bright red as he licked his lips.

"Oh my, butler, you're giving me chills with those bloody red eyes of yours," Undertaker giggled, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the demon's waist.

Well, he certainly didn't see that coming.

"Undertaker... my Lord has been asking me odd questions as of late," Sebastian purred, his eyes now flashing in a lustful way. "In fact, I think he may be trying to play matchmaker with you and I."

"Ehehe, is that so?" Undertaker considered. "I wouldn't be surprised. I suppose an old, retired shinigami such as myself would be a good pawn for him, no?"

Sebastian grinned widely. "I'm afraid you're already a pawn, Undertaker. What we're looking to do is make you a knight," he said, before suddenly knocking the silverette's top hat off of his head.

"Hey," the mortician said in a dark voice. "Watch it with the hat, mister butler."

The demon smirked. "Why, that was rather disrespectful of me, wasn't it? I'm sorry, Undertaker, that was very out of line for a mere butler such as myself."

"Damn straight it was," the silverette growled, pulling Sebastian closer still with that arm around his waist. He leaned in, until their noses brushed together, before whispering against the demon's lips, "And considering how deeply our fates our entwined, it was even worse - Sebastian, I remember the day you threw me away. I still have the mark, you know."

"Do you...?" Sebastian breathed. The mortician stepped back slightly, and moved a hand up, before pushing back his bangs, revealing the extremely faded pentacle in his right eye.

"Now, I ask this out of pure curiosity," the silverette said. "Why would you toss out a meal that was divine?"

The demon stalked forward, a hungry look in his eye. "I couldn't bring myself to devour you," he hissed. "You were too good for me, my former Lord."

"Former... such a pity that you address me so," the older sighed. "We might have been so much more, Sebastian. Remember when we caused the Black Death together?"

"It was a time not meant to be forgotten," Sebastian mused.

"Come now, dearest," Undertaker said with a grin. "Would you still obey my orders?"

Sebastian chuckled. "You are no longer my master," he said. "But, perhaps for old times' sake, it wouldn't hurt." The mortician smirked, and placed a hand on the ravenette's shoulder.

"In that case, dearest, I order you to bestow on me the finest of pleasures."

Sebastian offered a low bow. "Yes, my Lord," he answered, before coming back up and pushing his lips against the silverette's. Their lips melded together in the gentle way that either male had only dreamt of doing before, and Sebastian laced his arms around the older male's neck, before yelping softly against the other's mouth as he was suddenly shoved back into a coffin that had been leaning against the wall. The former reaper ground his hips roughly against Sebastian's, sending jolts of pleasure through the friction of their hardening members. Meanwhile, Undertaker took advantage of the parted teeth to plunge his tongue into the demon's mouth in a much deeper kiss, sliding one hand up the demon's shirt while the other ran over Sebastian's thighs.

"Hehehe, I had thought that the day would never come that I'd see you blush like this, Sebastian dearest," the mortician husked as he scratched lightly at the pale flesh with his long, black nails. "Perhaps you feel that way for me? How rare of a demon," the silverette snickered.

"Nn... would you believe me if I said that I had a very, very heated dream last night?" the ravenette husked back, before groaning as the black nails pricked a sensitive nipple. "Ah..."

"I have no reason not to believe you," Undertaker replied, before stepping back to moved the coffin to the ground where it would be less of an awkward position. He settled himself on top of the demon, and began to undo the buttons of his tailcoat, leaning in to place brief kisses along Sebastian's jawline. The demon began to pant, his fingers laced into Undertaker's silver tresses as he struggled to stay even remotely calm.

"Undertaker... would you mind if someone were to intrude upon us?" the butler questioned, before groaning again as the mortician rubbed the growing bulge in his trousers.

"Would I? No~ But if you would, the lid is right there," the silverette said, indicating to the lid to the casket, which was still leaning against the wall. "Hehehe~ Feeling shy, dearest?" he chuckled, before opening the demon's shirt at last.

Sebastian gasped at the cold air, his nails digging in slightly to the back of Undertaker's neck. "Yes...," he breathed. "If my Lord came in... that would be most inconvenient."

"He started it," Undertaker snickered as he began to nibble along Sebastian's collarbone. "Mm, you know, thanks to you, the reapers are going to start wondering why I resigned."

"Why did you?" the demon asked.

"Because I fell in love with a demon," the other admitted with ease. "Now, you sexy thing, you, let's get these annoying pants out of the way, shall we?"

"No fair," Sebastian falsely pouted. "You're still fully dressed."

"Well, yes, I'm self-conscious," Undertaker giggled.

"Knock it off, I want to see you," Sebastian protested. The mortician merely laughed more, so Sebastian took the liberty of tearing off the cloak himself, revealing the overly-scarred body to him within seconds. "See? Don't be shy, Undertaker, you're gorgeous," the demon said.

"Psh, don't try to flatter me, Sebastian, it won't work for a second," the other scoffed. "Now, your pants..." The silverette tugged down the demon's trousers, smirking at the blushing erection beneath. "Much better," he snickered.

"Stop that, I may be a butler, but even I would rather not be made a fool of," the demon complained, before his bloody eyes grew wide as Undertaker came in, his warm breath ghosting hotly over the ravenette's sensitive arousal and ripping a shudder from the demon.

"What were you saying, Sebastian dearest?" he snickered, before placing a brief kiss on the warm head.

The demon couldn't figure why, but he was incredibly embarassed... and even more so, he was dying from strain. "Mm... hurry," he pressed, coaking the other closer. Undertaker grinned, gave a soft giggle, before flicking his tongue out over the sensitive arousal and laughing more when the other gasped. He took the tip of the member into his mouth and sucked gently, his black nails running over the shaft in a bittersweet sensation that had the demon on the verge of squirming. The mortician bobbed his head a little, and Sebastian bit his lip, before looking down in confusion as he felt three fingers touch his lower lip. Undertaker released him for a moment to tell him to suck on the fingers, and the ravenette gave a small blush, before obediently taking them into his mouth.

Undertaker looked up, his bangs still brushed aside to show the ravenette that mark - the mark that meant that the silverette had once belonged wholly to him. Oh, how Sebastian missed that thought. But Undertaker was a reaper and he himself was a demon - they couldn't keep that relationship. The thought made the crow grin widely - after all, seeing them now, it wouldn't occur to most.

"Ahh-!" Sebastian gasped as the mortician abruptly sucked on him, sending another wave of pleasure crashing over him, and he pulled the fingers out of his mouth, before growling, "Hurry up, I can't last much longer."

"Hehehe, okay, love," Undertaker snickered, leaning up and giving the demon a chaste kiss. "Then who am I to stand in the way?"

With that, the silverette moved a finger down, before slipping it into the ravenette's tight entrance. The mortician looked up, however, at the immediate whimper and the wince that crossed Sebastian's expression. "Relax, dearest," he whispered, "I promise, if you just try to relax, it'll start to get better."

"I... can't...," Sebastian managed, "and I swear, Undertaker... hah, those claws of yours aren't helping any." The silverette pouted, before pushing the finger deeper, making Sebastian gasp in pain. "Hey...," he hissed.

"Sorry, love, but you offended me," Undertaker mumbled, starting to move the finger in and out of the demon. "There we are now, you being a demon, this can't possibly hurt for long. Remember - relax."

"E-easy for you to say," Sebastian gasped out, his face crimson with embarassment. "Nn... if this doesn't get better... we're switching roles."

"Hehe, it'll get better. A promise is a promise, love," Undertaker cooed, leaning in and kissing Sebastian tenderly on the lips. He backed off immediately when fangs clipped his lower lip, drawing blood. "All right, I was going to do this gentle, but if that's how it's going to be, I'll just have to sate your masochistic side." The demon growled in response, and Undertaker clicked his tongue, before forcing in a second finger. Sebastian hissed, reaching up and digging his nails into the other's shoulders, and mewling with pain when the mortician scissored him.

"Stop...," the demon rasped, his irides shining a bright red as he quivered from the uncomfortable, foreign sensation.

For a moment, Undertaker did stop, sincere worry crossing his expression as he saw the reaction. The faded contract seal in his eye glowed dimly as the faint connection that still linked their souls transferred the demon's distress to him. Only bonds between immortals could be so close.

"I'm sorry, hun," the mortician sighed. "I'm just getting a little impatient, you know? You're just so beautiful, I'm starting to ache down there."

Sebastian looked back at him, panting, before he whispered, "Come closer... I'll stroke you..."

The silverette blushed, and shifted his position until he was sitting on the demon's bare chest. "All right, love, be subtle, now, for the real fun has yet to begin."

The demon gave a small nod, and reached out with one hand, running his fingers lightly over Undertaker's erection, smirking as the other let out a small sigh. The silverette leaned back to continue preparing the demon for what was to come, the two fingers twisting inside and stretching Sebastian expertly. He soon added a third, and sighed when Sebastian trembled a bit, biting his lip.

"This is going to be... hard," the demon said, looking back at the mortician with lust in his eyes as he gave the other's member a small squeeze.

"Ehehehe! Careful, love, don't make me laugh too much, I get a little sporadic when I'm laughing," Undertaker giggled sheepishly.

Sebastian moaned as the fingers within him gave a point-making curl, brushing against a spot inside him that send a small jolt of pleasure coursing up his spine. "Hah-!" he yelped.

"Oh my~ What was that, love? I couldn't quite hear you," Undertaker said with a grin, repeating the motion. Sebastian cried out again, louder, arching his back off of the flower petals adorning the bottom of the coffin. Even with the pleasure, there was something that still stung when those black nails were involved.

"Undertaker... I want you now," Sebastian whispered, his hazy, red eyes meeting the other's golden, contract-marked gaze.

"Of course... of course," Undertaker breathed, pulling his fingers out and sliding back again. "Roll on to your side, love. Just a bit, okay? Just enough for me to get a good angle." Sighing, the demon obediently shifted on to his side, and Undertaker sighed, lifting the demon's leg on to his shoulder. Sebastian placed his hands on the ground for support, a suspicious look in his eye as he glanced up at the mortician.

"This is uncomfortable," he said in a flat tone.

"If you want to get on all fours, that's fine with me, but I'll be pretty sad if I can't kiss you," Undertaker said with a small pout. Sebastian thought for a moment, squirming until his other leg was back on the ground.

"Mm," he hummed in consideration. "Can I top?"

"You mean... um...," Undertaker said with an awkward cough. "You want to..."

"Yes," Sebastian replied, a determined look on his face. "It'll be difficult, but I believe it appeases both of our desires."

Undertaker paused for a moment, before smiling and nodding. "Sure thing, love," he said gently, before moving down. He and Sebastian switched positions, and the demon straddled Undertaker's hips, taking hold of the stiff member and guiding it towards his prepared entrance. He held his breath as the tip pressed into him, already threatening to stretch him wider than any amount of fingers.

"Damn, Undertaker," he growled, struggling to take the thick member.

"Slow down, dearest, don't hurt yourself, now," Undertaker whispered, reaching up and coaxingly running his nails up and down the demon's lower back, only serving to make him quiver further. "Here, love. I'll distract you from that bothersome feeling," the mortician determined eventually, reaching up and wrapping his hand around Sebastian's member, before pumping it slowly. The demon sat back, encouraged to move lower, and as Undertaker gave him a small squeeze, he managed to take the length completely inside him. "Sebastian, dearest...," Undertaker breathed, one hand on the other's pale hip while the other continued to distract him. "You feel so good, Sebastian."

"Undertaker, I can't move," the demon rasped, looking apologetically at the mortician. Undertaker chuckled.

"How adorable. You just wait until you're adjusted. I'll help you," he encouraged. Sebastian huffed out a short pant, before raising himself slightly, and Undertaker used one hand to help him up, before easing him back down again. "There we are," the silverette groaned. "Come now, Sebastian... let's try to go a little faster than that..."

"Mmf...," Sebastian panted, struggling to lift himself again, before plopping down sharply into Undertaker's lap. "Ah!" he gasped, his nails making white lines over the other's chest to accommadate his dark scars. Undertaker began to sit up slightly, taking the hand off of Sebastian's hip and moving it behind him for support. Sebastian's hands moved to the mortician's shoulders, and the short, black nails dug in as Undertaker began to thrust himself upwards into the ravenette's warm depths. "Ah... Undertaker, please...," Sebastian husked as he moved in the older's lap, leaning in, and finally meeting his lips to the silverette's.

"Mm... Sebastian dearest...," Undertaker moaned back, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's lower back and leaning in, before biting down on the demon's collarbone and sucking harshly.

Overwhelmed by the combined stimulation - the movement inside of him, the hand still persistently jerking his arousal, the other arm's warmth rubbing pleasantly at his lower back with each thrust, the grinding teeth on his throat, and then, the spike of pleasure when the retired reaper hit his sweet spot head on... Sebastian's climax built up faster than it had in any other situation.

"Undertaker... hah... so... close...!" the demon cried out, before falling back against the bottom of the coffin when Undertaker placed a hand on his chest and shoved. "Ah- don't... stop...!" Sebastian yelped as Undertaker bowled him over and reentered him. "My Lord... hah... your... orders...?" the ravenette panted as the silverette plunged in and out of him.

"Release it all, my beautiful, lovely, brilliant Sebastian," Undertaker answered, punctuating each syllable with a thrust before closing it with a kiss. Sebastian's moan of pleasure was drowned in Undertaker's mouth as the mortician led him into the best peak he'd ever had, his release covering his stomach at the same time the silverette lost himself inside of his partner.

Bliss overcame the two immortals for what felt like hours as they rode out their pleasures, both only vaguely aware of their coupled, heaving chests. "Sebastian...," the silverette finally panted. "That was so... hot..."

"Yeah..," Sebastian replied, before frowning. "I wish I'd kept you as my own."

Undertaker smiled wistfully. "You still can," he breathed, nuzzling sweetly into the demon's neck. "Sebastian... I love you."

The demon felt a foreign substance welling up in his eyes, and as he blinked, it rolled down his cheek as a tear. "Love... demons are supposed to never feel such emotions... and yet..." Undertaker looked up just in time to see the stray tear drip off of Sebastian's chin and start its journey down his collarbone, where a small bruise had formed from the silverette's teeth. "I love you too, Undertaker. And I'm so sorry I broke your heart so long ago," he rasped. Undertaker's smile widened, and he held the demon's face in his hands.

"You're just buttering me up so your master can use me to his advantage," he murmured in a voice that broke on him.

"No... I'm not," Sebastian replied. The two kissed one last time... when a loud voice interrupted their affectionate display.

"Oh, dear gods above, be still~ my throbbing heart!" announced Grell, leaning against the wall of the shop as he dramatically clutched his heart. "You two are so~ good together! Something about me longs for a threesome. But nevermind that! I don't need it now that I know you're like THAT!"

Undertaker blushed furiously, and yanked his discarded cloak over a very embarassed Sebastian and himself, before calling, "Why are you here, Miss Grell?"

"You horrid man, you," Grell clucked, but not in a serious voice. "Sebby here interrupted us in the middle of having some of your delectable tea. When you weren't back in five minutes - like you promised you'd be - I came out to check on you, only to find you and Sebby in this little kinky display of yours. I rushed outside while you weren't looking to distract the kid, and rushed back as fast as I could to watch - 'cause you're both just so hot and everything. Undertaker darling, you especially... how can you be so sexy with all of those scars? I'm forever jealous!"

"So... um... you won't be telling William, right?" Undertaker asked in a cautious tone. "He'd have both of our heads, you know."

The active reaper thought for a moment. "I do have one condition."

A crestfallen Sebastian tiredly answered, "Of course you do."

"Sex with either or both of you once a month so that I don't have to be so wild all the time," Grell said with a casual flip of his hair. "It'll benefit everyone, really. If I can have a little action every so often, it won't be nearly as frustrating as poking around twenty-four seven and never getting anything in return. What do you say?"

Sebastian was about to decline, when Undertaker interrupted him with a 'yes.'

"What?! Why?!" Sebastian complained. "If we just killed him, we wouldn't have to worry about him spilling, and we wouldn't become sex toys for him!"

"Now, Sebby, watch the language around your master," Undertaker replied, slipping his cloak on. "Miss Grell, I accept your offer on a condition of my own." Grell smiled widely, egging the retired reaper to go on, and that's precisely what Undertaker did. "Would you be our housekeeper? The shop gets so dusty, you know?"

"I can live with that!" Grell chirped, before scampering off again, looking happier than Sebastian had ever seen him.

"Ready to begin a new life, love?" Undertaker questioned. "When you think about it, we'd make good parents for the Earl, wouldn't we?"

"I suppose," Sebastian chuckled, a hint of shyness in his voice. "But I might spoil him a bit."

Undertaker giggled. "I'll always be here to put you back in line, dearest," he said in a gentle voice. "Now you just fall asleep right there while I explain things to the Earl, all right, sweetheart?" Sebastian gave a tired nod, and leaned back in the coffin.

And the last thing he saw was Undertaker's smiling face before the lid was placed over the small casket.

-End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anonymous A/N: May or may not have a chapter or two more of this - depends on reviews, quantity, quality, and everything in between. ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Reminiscent

Chapter 2

~~~

"Grell, mind getting the windows?" Undertaker called. "And once Sebastian puts Ciel to sleep, we'll give you your... payment... for the month."

"Heehee~ Thanks, darling," Grell said. "I'll get right on those." Just as he turned towards the halls that he hadn't gotten to yet, however, he accidentally ran into someone. Looking up, he discovered it to be William, his superior, in the flesh. "Great. Now I'll never get that payment," he muttered, looking away. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I cannot believe this," William said through gritted teeth.

Grell's eyes opened wide, and he gulped. Damn it, why did William have to come on pay day?! "What ever do you mean, darling?" he asked sweetly, and hoping that he hadn't stuttered.

"You're here again," William growled. "I understand that Undertaker is here spying on that demon scum for us, but you were never hired to do the same... and moreover... you're washing windows?!"

Grell gulped. That was such a ridiculous lie; William hadn't questioned it since it involved the 'Great Undertaker,' and if William found out the truth about Undertaker and Sebastian, not only would Undertaker be in trouble, but Grell would have three males after his throat, and not for a deep kiss, as tempting as the thought was.

"Um... I'm sorry, Will," Grell said. "I'm here because Undertaker told me that he couldn't always stay on Sebastian's tail because of his work at the funeral home. Besides, you've told me how worthless I am on several occasions, so I thought that you wouldn't miss me. Surely I wasn't wrong?"

"You weren't," William muttered, folding his arms. "Still, I don't feel comfortable letting you run amok with that demon scum."

"Oh, drop it," Grell sighed, picking up a bucket and a sponge. "Don't you think that after all this time you can give me a little trust?"

"No," the ravenette answered flatly. Frowning, Grell stormed away.

"Get screwed, Will!" he shouted. "You never give me any of the respect a woman like me deserves!"

Damn, it felt good to be Grell Sutcliff in that moment.

With Undertaker and Sebastian to treat him to a round of good sex once per month, he wasn't nearly as horny as he used to be, and he could stand up to William's abuse. Even though he'd once enjoyed the abuse, it did sting, and being able to dispose of it was a good feeling.

Even though he knew he might miss William in the future.

Grell set down the bucket and began to wash the windows, and when he glanced back at where the other had been, William was gone. His eyes stung a bit as they watered with tears, but to hell with it if William wasn't willing to go the extra mile to care about him, anyway.

Only a few minutes later, Grell had finished, and he was putting the cleaning supplies away when suddenly, an arm caught him around the waist. Grell yelped as he was hoisted up on to Undertaker's shoulder, before he giggled and relaxed in the grip. "So, you're kidnapping me now?" he laughed. "Is it just going to be you today, Undertaker dear?"

"No, Sebastian, too," Undertaker said. "He's in our bedroom chambers, heating up, so to speak."

"Ohhh~ Sebby's so hot~!" Grell laughed.

"Yes, but he's mine. Don't you forget that, now," Undertaker answered.

"I know, hun, I know," Grell sighed. "What are we doing this month, anyway?"

"Pretty much the same as last month, but Sebastian and I are swapping positions," the mortician answered. Grell squirmed a little.

"Oh, myyy~!"

"Mm hmm," Undertaker laughed. "You're a lucky reaper, m'dear."

Undertaker brought the redhead into his bedroom and set him down on the floor, before starting to undress himself in a rather business-like manner. Sebastian, who had been on the bed, slowly stroking himself, rose, and walked over to the red reaper, before kneeling in front of him. "How are you, Grell?" he asked in a quiet voice, reaching up and starting to tug down Grell's pants.

"I'm wonderful, Sebby darling," the redhead replied, leaning back into Undertaker, whose hands had starting roaming his body. "I can hardly wait for this..."

"Be nice to me," Sebastian sighed. "The young lord had me on my feet all day, and I'm tired from it. I'll make an effort to give you your reward, however..."

"Thanks, Sebby, I appreciate it," Grell whispered, his eyes widening slightly as Sebastian brought the reaper's trousers to his ankles. The redhead's half-hard member became almost immediately engulfed in the embrace of Sebastian's plush lips, and Grell shuddered, before a prod at his entrance alerted him to Undertaker. It seemed as though the sneaky ex-reaper had already lubricated, and was planning on starting immediately. Grell whimpered, and leaned forward slightly, reaching out and weaving his fingers into Sebastian's raven locks for support as the silverette began to slide into him. "Ohh~ Undertaker!" Grell moaned. He glanced down, and was met with a lustful red gaze as Sebastian slowly pumped him into erection. The demon then leaned in, and flicked his tongue teasingly over the head of the member, making Grell whine with anticipation. "S-sexy...," Grell whispered, before yelping as Undertaker suddenly bucked against him.

"Don't talk about my sweetheart like that," Undertaker whispered.

"'Mm sorryyy~," Grell whimpered, but he couldn't resist looking down again. Sebastian was sensually swirling his tongue around the tip, reaching back with one hand to jerk himself while the other continued to work on Grell's.

"Nn," Sebastian moaned gently, starting to bob his head on the arousal. The vibration spiked throughout the redhead's entire body within the second.

"Hahh! Sebby!" Grell moaned, desperately clutching the other's hair as he started to move himself into the warm mouth.

"Mm... Grell," Undertaker hissed, starting to move faster. "Grr... Sebastian, don't treat him too good."

Still pumping Grell, the demon parted to husk out, "I love making you jealous. I know it means I get bondage tonight."

Undertaker laughed. "Show me you want it, and sure as hell you're going to get it, you naughty servant of mine."

Sebastian smirked, before taking the redhead's member entirely in his mouth and sucking slightly. "Oh~!" Grell cried out.

"If that's how you're going to play it, love," Undertaker snarled, before starting to thrust harder, starting to hit the redhead's sweet spot.

"Ahn~ Yes!" Grell cried. "Hah~! Not so fast... I don't want to... hah... come too quickly..."

"There's no such thing," Undertaker growled into his ear. "As long as you come, we'll have paid you..."

"Nn... but... I... I want to... enjoy it..."

"Don't act as if you aren't already," the silverette moaned as he gripped the redhead's hips.

Sebastian suddenly gave a strangled yelp around Grell's member, and Grell looked down just in time to see the other release from the mere pleasure of his hand. "Hahh...," Sebastian groaned, leaning back. "Damn..."

"Guh- Sebastian-!" Undertaker gasped, also hitting his climax from his lover's moans. Grell whimpered, the tiniest peak of pleasure washing over him, and he watched hazily as Sebastian came in, catching the reaper's release in his mouth. The redhead cursed in some foreign language, before reaching down and picking his pants back up.

"That's it this month?" he sighed, pouting.

"Sorry, Grell," Undertaker growled, coming closer to Sebastian. "This one is in need of some punishment, and I'm so damn ready to give it to him..."

"Undertaker," Sebastian breathed as he was pinned against the floor.

Grell walked out of the room, and slowly started down the stairs, sighing wistfully as he reached the bottom. His payments had been gradually becoming shorter and shorter, but each time, he still got his hopes up that one of the two would be particularly kind. Sure, Sebastian had been skillful in his ministrations today, but it was just to get whatever 'punishment' Undertaker had in store for him.

Such a letdown - every last time.

Sighing, Grell decided to head into the garden, where he hoped to be soothed by the surplus of red roses. Unfortunately, Finnian had walked Pluto earlier today, and all remains of the garden had either been burned or trampled.

Pity.

The red reaper kept walking, into a meadow... then into the woods near the mansion. As he moved, silently through the woods, however, he was caught by surprise as something dropped down from a branch, right in front of him. He leapt back, sensing a demon, but he paused in confusion at the sight. The demon was tied up in something, a few threads keeping him tied to the branch.

It seemed as though 'bondage' was the word of the day.

"Um... are you... alone?" Grell asked the other. The demon glanced over at him, and sighed.

"My master is punishing me for what he calls 'complacancy,'" he muttered. "To make sure I was spying on the Phantomhives and not goofing around, he ordered me to tie myself to the tree. ... I admit, it got a little out of hand..."

Grell giggled, before bursting into full blown laughter at the sight, not at all put down by the other's attempt at a glare from his suspending position. "Oh, that is just too priceless!" Grell snickered as he began to calm down. "Tell me, darling, do you need a hand down?"

"... Well, I was not ordered to stay, neccessarily," the other considered. Grell took out the scissors that he'd been demoted to last week, and snipped through the threads holding the demon up, laughing further as the other hit the ground. The demon wriggled himself into a sitting position and glared at Grell. "Release me," he said. "I spun these threads. I know that struggling to break out of them may leave me with very many unneccessary cuts."

Grell smirked, then came down and straddled the other's hips, taking the scissors and making an arduous task out of cutting him free. He slowly cut the binds, thread by thread, and smirking at the frustrated expression on his face. "Darling, be still now," Grell said. "Otherwise, this death scythe of mine might cut deeper... and by the way, I'm not sure I know your name?"

"Claude Faustus," the other muttered.

"Heehee~ Oh, I remember now~," Grell said. "You're the Trancy butler! Sebby's not too fond of you... if he knew I was aiding you, he'd have my head!"

The redhead sighed, backing off, with Claude only partly released from his binds. "Wait! Where are you going?" Claude protested, squirming slightly. "Get back here!"

"Mm... you are a tempting one," Grell said, giving a longing glance back at the spider demon.

"Get back here or I'll eat you," Claude hissed. The reaper thought for a moment, then at last grinned.

"Why don't we make a deal?"

-End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anonymous A/N: Ahh~ Finally finished chapter two of this thing. :P Keep up the reviews for some C/G action! ... And I don't mean computer graphics!


	3. Chapter 3

Reminiscent

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you want?" Claude sighed. Grell gave a wide smile, and came down again, this time sliding a hand up Claude's exposed thigh.

"Just some demon love," he purred, "you see, Sebby and Undertaker are being so neglectful - I'm starting to feel rather used..."

"Sebastian and who?" Claude asked, but Grell silenced him with a finger over his lips.

"Information, a bedroom and myself can all be yours with three, very special words. But I'll only give you three chances. Think carefully now," Grell said, popping the button on Claude's trousers and starting to draw them down. Claude wriggled in his own webbing, his face getting the tiniest flush, although Grell could have very easily imagined it. "Don't struggle now," Grell giggled, "I promise you'll enjoy what I'm about to give you~"

The reaper attempted to prove his point by slipping a hand past Claude's undergarments, and he rubbed the other's growing arousal while using his other hand to snip away a few more strands of the web. The demon leaned back, letting out a slow breath, and he squirmed again, before giving a small hiss. Grell looked around to try to find out why the other had made such a noise, and he clicked his tongue in pity to see the cut in the demon's arm. "Poor dear," he sighed. "Don't struggle, now~ I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Don't torment me, reaper," Claude growled. "I know you're just going to kill me in the end."

"I'll do no such thing!" Grell said as he pulled the other's trousers down. "The only harm I ever do anyone is in sexual harassment!"

Claude shuddered as the reaper leaned in and nuzzled against his exposed stomach. "Beautiful," Grell whispered, before licking the demon's bare skin and cutting the threads further. "Promise me that if I free you you'll stay and service me?"

"Yeah...," Claude sighed, seeing as he was already getting hard for the other.

Grell came back up, resting his body on the other's and admiring his features while he continued to cut away at Claude's threads. "You demons are always so pretty," he said. "And even though I promised to honor them, I'm so jealous of Sebastian and his lover~..."

"Sebastian has a lover?" Claude pressed. Grell giggled.

"Once more, information, a permanent bedroom and myself can all be yours with three very special words," he said gently, before leaning in. He met his lips to Claude's, and reached up, tilting the other's head closer to him and nibbling on the other's lower lip as they kissed. He soon slid his tongue past his own lips and into Claude's mouth, and the demon responded by thrusting his own back in a sort of possessive manner. Grell twitched in surprise as the other's tongue plunged into his mouth, longer than that of any human's, and he struggled to keep up with the demon, only to part from him, utterly defeated. "Oh, my~!" he said with a huge grin. "Clauddy, that was absolutely amazing right there!"

"Was it?" the other snickered, rolling his eyes. Grell hugged the other close.

"Oh, how I wish I could lock you up in a room and keep you there forever," he said gently.

"... I'm not sure I'd mind that," the other said, before leaning in and nipping at the other's neck.

"Mm- r-really?" Grell whispered, his cheeks dusted pink as he brushed a hand through Claude's hair. "I can keep you with me?"

"Will the information you mentioned be provided?" Claude questioned. Grell suddenly remembered what he'd said earlier, and he bit his lip.

"I think you should start guessing what those three words are," he whispered, before straddling Claude's hips and starting to undress himself.

"If you allow me to visit the Trancy mansion reguarly and you provide me with information to satisfy my master, I will stay," Claude said.

"Sorry, 'I will stay' isn't what I was looking for. Two more chances," Grell murmured as he placed his red jacket beside the still-restrained body.

"Hurry up," the demon panted, lifting his hips slightly and rubbing them against Grell's groin.

"Mm!" Grell moaned. "Patience, love... please..."

"Demons have very low patience," Claude hissed, repeating the move. "I want you."

"Close," Grell said, pulling his pants off and settling down again. He started to stroke Claude towards full erection, while murmuring. "You have two of the words right..."

Claude suddenly noticed a weak spot in his thread, and he broke free of the binds, before tackling Grell down, pinning him to the ground. The redhead yelped in surprise, watching in shock as the other slid two fingers into his mouth. The reaper choked slightly as Claude pushed his entire hand into his mouth, before suddenly drawing it back again. While he was still trying to figure out what the hell the demon had been doing, Claude moved the hand down and slid the same two fingers into Grell's entrance. "Ah-! Claude...!" Grell gasped, throwing his arms around the other's shoulders. "What..."

"I'm preparing you," Claude said. "If I hurt you badly, I won't be able to do this again, correct?" A sort of grateful look overcame the reaper's features, and he pulled the demon in for another kiss. It was a brief, feverish kiss, and as they parted, Claude murmured, "Plus, you have information I need..."

"Tch, you could've kept silent that that's what you were really after," Grell pouted.

"I see no reason to hide the truth," Claude said as he stretched the reaper. He soon finished, and he licked the palm of his hand, before pumping himself slowly in preparation. He then settled at Grell's entrance, and began to push in, his eyes glowing a bright red at the pleasant feeling.

"Ohh!" Grell moaned, hooking his legs around the other's waist. "C-Claude...!"

"Mm...," the demon groaned, forcing himself deeper in the tight confines. "You're tight, but not as much as a virgin," he considered. "Who took you before me?"

Grell blushed slightly. "Um... well... Sebastian... and Undertaker..."

"... Undertaker, hm...?" Claude considered, before rocking out, and coming back in harder.

"Ah-!" Grell panted. "Please, Claude! Faster!" The demon complied easily, speeding up his pace until Grell couldn't keep up anymore, repeatedly thrusting himself in as deep as he could possibly go, when Grell gave a small squirm which changed his angle slightly. "Aah!" the reaper cried as pleasure wracked his body. "Yes! Claude! It feels so good! I... I love you, Clauddy!"

The demon's eyes glowed a bright red, and he came in close, before growling into Grell's ear, "I know the words now, reaper. I love you," he said.

"Y-yes!" Grell whispered. "That's... that's it!"

"I love you," the demon purred teasingly, smirking as the other quickly lost even more control. "I love you, Grell Sutcliff."

"Ahn~! Stop it, you tease! I'm too close already!"

"Do these words truly affect you in such a way?" Claude chuckled, before licking the other's ear.

"N-no, it's just... your voice is really sexy!" Grell gasped out.

"I love you," Claude said one last time, and Grell's voice peaked as he hit his climax hard, clamping down around Claude's member as he came.

"Yes-!" Grell shrieked, giving one final shudder as Claude released within him. "Ah... Claude... Claude, that was so good...," he panted as the demon slowly pulled out. The reaper then blushed, and looked away. "Well, you know the words..."

"You gave me a hint," Claude murmured.

"Shut up...," Grell whispered. "You're probably going to leave now, aren't you? You're a demon after all."

"I told you. I have no need to hide the truth. Please show me to my room now," Claude said.

"R... really?" Grell whispered. "You... you're going to stay with me?"

"Yes, as long as the conditions we discussed hold true," Claude said. He then leaned in and captured Grell's lips one more time. "You will provide me with what I need, right, Grell?"

"Y-yeah...," Grell murmured. "And... about... sex..."

"If you want it, I'll give it," Claude said.

"You're sweet," the reaper said, pecking the other's cheek. "Promise me you'll stay for as long as I want you."

The demon picked up the redhead's hand and kissed it gently. "As long as you want me, Grell." The demon helped Grell up and handed him his clothes, and began to dress himself. Grell put his clothes back on, and smiled at Claude, before leaning in and hugging the demon. The way the other stood stiffly in his embrace kind of reminded him of William.

No...

William reminded him of this demon. Grell leaned in, and inhaled the strong, sweet scent on Claude's neck. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he murmured.

"It's about damn time you remembered, reaper," Claude snickered. "It's been years."

Back when Grell was a rookie, he had gotten into a mess with a demon. And back then, the one who had saved him was another demon cloaked in back. One who smelled distinctly of sweetbriars, who had cradled the injured Grell in his arms and dropped him off where a superior would find him later.

"It IS you...," Grell breathed, a faint smile on his face. "Oh, darling, why didn't you tell me sooner? I've been looking for you my entire life as a full-fledged reaper!"

"I felt as though I had to earn the privilage to speak with you again," Claude said. "Besides, I didn't think you'd remember me. Especially because you couldn't see my face back then..."

"I would never forget someone who saved my life, Claude, I'm not that horrible!" Grell answered with a pout, before snuggling into the demon's chest. "Thanks for finding me."

Claude gave a small chuckle. "Thanks for not forgetting," he returned, before starting to walk towards the Phantomhive mansion. "Come. I believe we have a secret relationship to build."

Giggling madly, Grell trailed along after his lover.

-End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anonymous A/N: X3 The Thanksgiving Claude/Grell fluff is EVERYWHERRRE. Now! Who wants a foursome? XD


End file.
